BluexOrange 1
by Wolf-Shadow77
Summary: 3rd person short really short story, nothing naughty happens. just cute stuff. Enjoy. BluexOrange


**Hey guys. Hope you like this story, it's a 3rd person short(really short) story, nothing naughty happens. just cute stuff. Enjoy.**

It was starting to get late and GLaDOS decided it was high time that Orange and Blue headed back to the Hub. They walked out of the reassembly machine, weary and ready for a good night's rest. As they walked back, one by one the lights around them shut off, and left only the ones on their path. The wall behind the apparatus vents opened up and they were about to head back to their own separate rooms before Blue stopped at watched her walk.

Though tired and winding down, she still walked with that spring in her step. He watched her hips sway and he almost felt hypnotized. His eye followed the automaton's long legs and he became entranced. He didn't notice that his feet started to move as he walked slowly towards her. She heard the slow clunking behind her and stopped a moment. He just kept walking and she turned to see him approaching her.

"…Blue?" She said quietly. He stopped when he heard her, only inches away from bumping into her. Blue shook his head and looked up at Orange.

"Sorry. I'm just so tired." He commented, his eyelid heavy. There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other and Blue became entranced again. Her bright orange eye shone down at him and he blinked slowly. "You're pretty." He said lazily. Orange giggled shortly as he put his arms around her, hugging her loosely. She pushed him gently off of her and took his hand, leading her back to her room.

"Where are we going?" He said. She just looked back at him and blinked, continuing to walk forward. She turned away from him and the wall closed up behind them and he turned quickly, startled by the sudden noise. "Orange what am I doing here?" He said nervously.

"Don't worry, we're not going to do anything bad…I just wanted to spend the night with you." Orange said, putting her portal gun up on the rack and sitting down on the bed.

"Are you sure?" He put his portal gun down and wrung his hands together. He looked at the tall woman before him and although he knew he could trust her, he wasn't sure if he could trust himself. With a body like that he was sure to use up the last of his energy on her. He looked her over and she tried not to sit in a way that was too provoking.

"Don't worry about it, Blue. We're not going to get in trouble for just cuddling." She said, patting the bed. He closed his eye and scratched his head. The pressure was getting to him and he looked at her one more time before deciding. At the same time that she was incredibly beautiful and extremely sexy, she was also innocent. He had to respect her tonight or else he'd never see past that innocence.

"Alright." He said almost grudgingly. He walked forward and tried to think of it this way: He was too tired to make a move on her anyway. Orange laid back on the bed and rolled over onto her side to face the side of the bed where Blue was going to lay. He looked at her as she lied there and it was still hard for him to resist making any moves.

He laid down on the bed with her and she snuggled up close to him, sighing and holding his arm. She looked him in the eye and wrapped her legs around his.

"I love you, Blue." She said. Blue just stared back.

"You are absolutely gorgeous. I love everything about you. I love the shade of orange in your eye, I love the little orange speck on your face, I love your voice, your body, your personality, the way you move…the way you love me." He said very seriously. Orange stared at him, shocked.

"Blue…" she held his hand close to her body and she was speechless. They shared an awkward silence and Blue scooted close to her and put his arms around her.

"Orange, I love you." He said again, nuzzling into her. He groaned, holding her tighter. "Please understand that I mean this. I really do. Orange, every time I look at you and tell you I love you, I mean it. I mean every word of it." He said, looking up at her. She looked down at him and whimpered.

"God, Blue! I'm going to cry!" She hugged him close and shut her eye tight, continuing to whimper a little. Blue held her and rubbed her back, sighing. She eventually loosened her grip and looked down at him again. He looked back up when he felt her move and he watched her tired eye blink slowly.

"Tired?" He asked as she closed her eye and nodded slowly. "Then goodni-," He was interrupted when Orange leaned her body forward to kiss him. Her face rested up against his for a moment in her attempt to kiss him in absence of a mouth. For a moment they were both silent and Blue was highly surprised. Just as he was about to pull back from the kiss, an orange spark extended from her face to his and he blushed, his face felt hot. The small spark traveled slowly over his face and he tried his hardest not to let it go further but he closed his eye and a blue spark emitted from his face and shocked hers.

"Hnn~" Orange made a little sound as she clutched his arm tighter. As his shock collided with hers, Orange felt a chill run down her back and although she was enjoying it she pulled back, covering where her mouth would be.

"I'm sorry I…I've never done that before." She said to him nervously. She was blushing as well, a worried look on her face.

"No need to apologize. I understand." He gave her one last quick kiss and held her close. "Goodnight, Orange."

"…Goodnight, Blue." She responded, putting her arms around the round bot as best she could. He nuzzled up to her and enjoyed the feeling of her warm casing up against his. He let the humming of her body working sing him to sleep peacefully; she emitted such a soft, high sound. He found his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier until he hadn't even noticed that he had fallen asleep in her arms and she in his. That had been a good night for the both of them.


End file.
